Tomorrow : A Tribute to Sesshoumaru and Rin
by Bakuryuha
Summary: After the defeated of Naraku,Sesshoumaru confronted his feeling for his little human child and decided to leave her behind in order to move on...
1. Chapter 1: His Noble Decision

**DISCLAIMER:** All Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and its copyright owners. I, Bakuryuha hold neither ownership nor gaining any recompense from writing this story. Now you may sit back …relax and enjoy reading my story. Thank you very much .

* * *

><p><strong>TOMORROW <strong>_**  
>CHAPTER 1: HIS NOBLE DECISION<br>++++ Warning: Rated M for upcoming chapters. ++++**_

The morning wind whispered thorough his pale skin, sending his long silver mane flying backward even as the first light of glowing sunshine slowly emerged from the distant horizon reflects upon the deep crystalline ocean, gracing its surface in the different shades of gold.

Ignoring the perfect scenery, Sesshoumaru landed himself gracefully on the coastal ground. The enthralling sight of twirling sea portraying right before his eyes means nothing comparing to the way this oceanic frontier held the capability to revitalize his grueling spirit with such irresistible soothing power ,which never appears to fluctuate by the changed of time, though he has already gave up his visit at this western territory at least hundreds year ago.

Back then, when he was nothing more than Inuyoukai lordling, this remote seashore is the only place he could escape from the palace's tight schedule whenever the boredom of courtier's practice and expected responsibility of the great Inu no taisho heir has finally reached through its limit. Without anyone but ocean's blue immensity and distinct warming scent, he would simply enjoy his precious moment alone staring elsewhere in distance, imagined what it would felt like to relinquish himself from the great reputation of his legendary lord father. Sometimes…on the rare circumstances, he would also indulge his vulnerability out of its stone cold façade, allowing the tender sound of waves wash away all the uneasiness he suppressed to make himself impassive and unreadable until he able to concentrate and return to his frightful self again.

However, despite his strong attachment to this coastal sanctuary, such idle distractions were no longer needed as he finally reached the stages of puberty. At that very moment, the solid aim of establishing his own path of conqueror and freed himself from the supremacy of his Inutaiyoukai sire seemed to be the only reason for his being. Therefore, his preference of sightseeing has gradually erased by the need of conquest until he has ceased his visit here…permanently.

Or was there any other reason?

Sesshoumaru buries himself deeper into his thought as his wandering nostalgia has successfully reached to the long suppressed memories he merely set aside in order to live his life free of guilt, his impervious Inutaiyoukai heart throbbing painfully, as the memory of his deceased lord father gradually came to life…

* * *

><p>The resentment between him and his great father start off on the very day his silent determination of standing proudly on his own finally brought Sesshoumaru to the point of no returns when the demon prince declared his need of flying under his own wings in the present of the great demon lord.<p>

Despite Inutaisho benevolent nature, the undaunted revelation of his firstborn who plays such a significant role as a next successor of Inuyoukai clan brought the sheer ferocity to his aristocratic father so much so that he could hear the emitted growl coming out of Inutaiyoukai throat. For someone who abided by the line of throne and willing to jeopardize anything in his name just to sustain the dignity descended by his ancestry bloodline,Sesshoumaru rebellious declaration could means no less than the great insult. He then slap his son sharply on the face,sending Inuyoukai lordling tumbling on the once he able to get on his feet ,Sesshoumaru decided to leave the sky shiro and establish his own path of conqueror without looking back.

It was not until several moons later that Sesshoumaru realized that the consequence of a single slap on his face was far greater than he could ever imagine. Again, he ends up strolling around his oceanic hideaway, questioning his father affection toward him after such severe reaction.

He was standing alone amidst of the snowfall somewhere on this isolated island during one stormy night when Sesshoumaru detected some gigantic demonic aura rushing near his direction. Preparing for the fight, his vicious claws glowing under the luminosity of moonlight as he heard a familiar howl echoing throughout the area.

It was Inunotaisho.

Though severely injured and cover with blood, the majestic presence of the king never betrays Inutaiyoukai lord as his armored figure marches gracefully through the heavy snowstorm, leaving coppery blood trail over the hoary forest ground as he approaches his son.

As for Sesshoumaru, his father presence brought waves of feeling crushed over him. The combinations of curiosity, happiness, and pride battling against each other within his confusing spirit; it rationalizing him, begging him to admit his fault and reconcile with his father while the latter one insisting him to carry on this lonesome journey in order to stood nobly on his own, instead of growing up under father shadow as the next successor of Inuyoukai clan. And always, it was his pride which gets a better part of him.

"_Whatever your undecided word possibly be, my determination could not be alter,Chichiue."_

The runaway prince state calmly ,then turn around to meet his father gaze with cold, unreadable ago Sesshoumaru had been criticized by Inutaiyoukai lord for not being able to control his serenity, but after a few years of practice, he managed to do so, and right now … he is going to use it against him.

_"It delighted this Taisho seeing you as persistent as always, Sesshoumaru." _Said the mighty king with unfamiliar sense of humor tinged within his voice. _"However, it appears to me that our resentment was long time ago and your father has no intention on forcing you back, my son."_

"_If the strength of my decision is perfectly clear, and you have no intent to reconcile…."_ Sesshomaru begins, unable to control his inner turmoil seeing the way his father muse over such incident humorously and so at ease. _"Then in what intention have you following me…. your unintended son."_

"_Unintended as you may be… yet you still my son."_ The great Taisho flashed amuse look at his young legatee, after spending the whole time keeping his eyes focused on the distant sea. _"That is why I've come here today, to deliver you one important piece of information. Once this task is done, whatever happens as the consequence was solely depending on your decision, Sesshoumaru."_

He pauses, letting out the deep breath, and then decided to carry on their previous conversation.

"_As you probably heard of in the history of Inuyoukai, our western territory comprises of the seven mainland; majority of them is rightfully belongs to our Inuyoukai clan, and the rest of them were regally conquered by our mighty forefather and me. Over the centuries, I have battling against the rivals who meant to steal the legacy of our praiseworthy bloodline, to subdue what I have spent most of potency and my life striving for in order to sustain it until this very day. And tonight, in front of the auspicious sight of the full moon, I am proudly pronounce to you, my eldest son, that the dignity of the great western empire was once again persevered by the magnificent downfall of a seditious beast, the dragon Ryukotsusei." _The great demon declared with roughens baritones, his distinct amber eyes glowing with evident conceit.

"_Ryukot…susei?"_

Sesshoumaru frown, unable to interpret his father idea towards his marvelous achievement over such low life creature._The magnificent downfall of that worthless dragon Ryukotsusei?_ He inquires himself, trying his best seeking for appropriate reason of calling his father immaterial act as the notable conquest, and realizes that there was none.

For centuries after centuries, Ryukotsusei was never consider a threat for any ruler of Inuyoukai clan, especially for the great name like 'His majesty' Inunotaisho. Moreover, the Ryukotsusei territory itself is so very far away in the outlying human terrain, which absolutely has nothing to do with their honorable Inuyoukai lands. Therefore, there is no point of eliminating him nor prevented him from feasting on such insignificant weaklings.

However, in spite of Sesshoumaru sarcastic manner, Inutaisho current state of trauma preventing him from responds satirically over his father preposterous victory. Instead, he simply held his tongue, then expresses the courteous words of congratulatory in the name of the great demon dutiful son.

"_If such accomplishment shall called victory, then you've got all this Sesshomaru blessing."_ Sesshoumaru bowed gawkily, trying his best to commemorate the Taiyoukai 'magnificent' glory. _"May the western land celebrate his majesty greatness and efficacy…Long live the king." _

In response of his son shambling gesture, Inutaisho laughs.

"_All gratification for your sincerely words of appreciation, Sesshoumaru. Now, you may rise..."_ The great Taiyoukai bid generously, fully aware that showing someone approbation was never something his son able to became quite familiar with. He then halts himself until Sesshoumaru manage to get up, before turning away and resume his gaze on the midnight moon, facing away from his son.

The image of indomitable Inutaiyoukai lord looking upon the wintry night sky brought Sesshoumaru somewhat toward the point of confusion. Instinctively, he could feel that there is something going completely wrong with his Inutaiyoukai lord father. Never before in his life, he witness such intense emotion displaying so very ingenuously across the great Taiyoukai usual stoic face; it was the combination of anxiety and melancholy over something, which has nothing to do with his corporeal wounds,but something even more crucially than the life itself.

_Nevertheless, what possibility shall hold such capability over the great Inunotaisho himself?_

Unable to make up his mind, Inuyoukai prince placed himself next to the great demon king, trying his best not to show any sign of emotion while beginning his mind quest elucidating such doubtful situation.

For someone like Sesshoumaru, upbringing among acquisitive and deceitful kinship where revealing one's secret may possibly lead to the upcoming revolution in the history of Inuyoukai reign would mean he was strictly prohibit to learn any of his originator fallacy ,weakness ,or secret in order to prevent him from plausible disloyalty. Therefore, to decipher his lord father internal musing would turn out to be an impracticable task for him as well.

* * *

><p>Lost by the stillness of cool wintry night, two Inuyoukai, differ only by maturity and exterior proportion, rivet their thoughts on the gleaming white moon. Evidently, their lack of communication seems to be majority of the reason which preventing both Sesshoumaru and his Taiyoukai lord father fromunderstanding each other contradictory intent.<p>

Truthfully, Sesshoumaru himself would never dream of giving up his loyalty over the dignity descended by his pure ancestry bloodline by subduing his great father supremacy and transforms the western empire into the reign of his own. On the contrary, he, who plays such a significant role as a next successor of Inuyoukai clan, has chosen to perform such martyr decision by leaving his birthright behind only to prove the strength of his will when everything in need shall soonly became his. Hence, it should never be his fault to define the meaning of greatness in completely different point of view.

_Then again, what was the point of expressing his sincerest attempt when his father has already convicted his crime by the erroneous perception of his word?_ Sesshoumaru griped inwardly, pretending to feel nothing while revealing his thought upon the cloudy night sky.

Insuch infinite moment, which seems like eternity, Inutaisho took his turn to speak…

"_You have changed so much since the last time we met..."_The mighty lord begins, sending his distinctive undertone resonating all the way through the glacial shoreline._"Back then, you were nothing more than an Inuyoukai lordling - the juvenile kingship who carried such arrogant and overconfident attitude both with his liberty and indestructible competence as an heir of the most powerful Inutaiyoukai Lord. And even I could not ever tame the beast."_

Inutaisho laugh, his sharp amber eyes glinting vividly even as he recapitulate the events back in the days of crumbling shiro and serious punishment, which would take place as a daily basis when theywere forcing Sesshoumaru to follow the court routine. And like every devoted parent, the great Taiyoukai and his lady of the western lands were so very concern of who would Sesshoumaru finally become when the time has come for the next succession of Inuyoukai throne, since their only son are nothing but ferocity and pride.

_"Again and again, your mother and I, we have been proposed for the choice of having another heir. Yet, both of us possess a great deal of faith in you, hoping that one day you shall proved yourself by growing up regally with gracefulness and strength, which I have never witness amongst any other descendants of our kind, and this father shall never be so proud to bequeath all his glory in the name of western lands into the hands of his chosen son..." _

Once again, the great demon pauses. This time, it took a moment longer before he manages to accumulate his innate conception into the audible sentence.

_"Then again, when the time does really come... and you finally turn yourself into the correspondent of my ideal son, such expectancy shall never be fulfilled, since my only rightful heir has chosen to leave all of this behind in order to live his life under his own will." _Inutaiyoukai scoffed, ending his sentence with the great sad smile.

Even so, Sesshoumaru reaction was a bit indifferent… as he usually was.

"_Spare me for failing to live up to your expectancy, but I shall never allow myself to become the prisoner of my own birth, father."_ Said younger Inuyoukai, forcing himself not to wavering by the look of disappointment painting on the great Taiyoukai face_._

"_Ever since the beginning of my childhood, you have always risking your life in order to protect the heredity of our Inuyoukai clan, you are the one who overly exert yourself beyond the limit just to regain the fleeting pieces of lands into therealm of peaceful heaven where everyone would living happily ever after. Therefore, this Sesshoumaru finding no point of passing the key power of the western lands to the hands of others ,when it could be as strongest as it should under the strength of your own hold."_

Sesshoumaru finally spoke his mind, with full understanding that everything he said shall assume the worse of this awkward situation. Yet again, he would rather disappoint his father right now by providing the clearest evidence toward his objection to the throne, rather than blindly follow every direction of his father's lead and have to bear with the consequence for the rest of his life.

_"This father understands the strength of your determination, and never once finding false in your insistency."_ Inutaiyoukai huffed tiredly, weariness within his voice causing Sesshoumaru heart falter in steps. _"But as the world is changing, what lying in front of you was too far beyond your expectation. Even so, would you insist to go on your own separation, no matter what happen… even though the future might not turn out exactly as the way you planned?_"

"_I will take my chances..."_ The answer came to him almost spontaneously, and Sesshoumaru could feel the gravity of destroying his own chance to dominate the most honorable position many Inuyoukai considered worth dying for,with absolutely no regret.

"_Then, it is decided. The superiority of the western lands shall be confer to the responsibility of Lady Sumire."_ The great demon state firmly,paying no heed tothe sheer confusion displaying on the young Inuyoukai face._ "From this moment on, your mother shall be ranged as the supreme ruler of Inuyoukai Clan, until you, the second descendant of the throne, have officially claim the rank of Inutaiyoukai ,you are now the only one controlling your destiny. Feel free to do exactly what you please, Sesshoumaru."_

Astonishes by his father deliberate response, Sesshoumaru winced. Little by little, he became even more curious about the truth behind this unexpected reunion, lest there is some furtive connection between the Taiyoukai unusually meaningless achievement, impulsive decision, and the way he express his feeling and expectancy towards him after such a long while. Yet again, despite the disturbed inquisition growing in his heart, Sesshoumaru forbid himself not to initiates a question, instead using his sardonic reaction as a key to putting an end to his suspicion, just like always.

"_By no mean to disrespect your resolute affirmation, but in what reason do you believe I would follow your presumptive decision, when I am the one who forsaken such captive position and departed on my own?"_

"_Well, I only wish that you would do so," _Inutaisho laugh, while stating his implication, as if it was the most natural thing in the world._ "Especially when you are the last of our line… and your brother is a hanyou."_

For the first time in his life, Sesshoumaru fail to believe his ears.

* * *

><p><em>My father…human…and a hanyou?<em>

Sesshoumaru froze, feeling his consciousness spiraling down in the great maelstrom of Inutaiyoukai outrageous decree. From the case of seditious dragon, to the strange declaration, and the succession of the queen, every of his doubt became so clear to the point that Sesshoumaru could see through the cause of his father motivation, which really brought him here, seeking for help.

He has stepped over the boundary and falling in love with human woman.

"_I understand that all these happenings might be sudden for you…but do not mistake my intention, for this father would never wish to leave any of you behind."_Inutaisho state his determination, trying to break the ice, while his son remaining in silence._"On the contrary, I wish I would be able to escaping the fate, put my burden aside, and watching you grow. But their perilous situation is in the need of haste, and I could not permit myself to stay alive, if I have risked their life by the commitment of my own sin. " _

_So, for the sake of hanyou and human, you abandon you birthright, tossing liability to mother and acknowledging my existence… after question my consistency and wrote me out of your life? Shame on you, father. _

Listening to Inutaiyoukai words, Sesshoumaru slowly back to his , he could not care less about his father interest in embracing human mate or raising a hanyou – yet it infuriates him the most that the great demon was willing to jeopardize everything in his life protecting those two weaklings hence swallow his pride and make peace with his own son.

Besides, he would not travel all the way here, suddenly wanting to earn his acceptance after all this time, if there is nothing to do with the lives of the mother of his child and the hanyou itself.

Inevitably, the hatred for human grew within his heart, and Sesshoumaru admonish himself for letting his father hold significance deeply to his soul, even after such heartache he brought to his life.

"_Sesshoumaru, my boy."_ Noticing his son perplexity, Inutaiyoukai call out his son. This is the first time his father ever address him with an unofficial title… and belatedly, Sesshoumaru realizes that he need to fulfill his part by saying something, anything from the word of recognition or disagreement, then the great Taiyoukai shall disappear, leaving all of this occurrence behind and stay out of his life.

Unfortunately,giving pleasant and honest speech was never one of Sesshoumaru type.

"_Are you going ,father?" _Instead of expressing his opinion straightforwardly, the puerile Inuyoukai prefer to enquire his father with one flattest question,giving away nothing on his mind while guarding himself with his incomprehensible coldness.

"_I am afraid so…"_ Reply the great demon, his tone grim. All the playful sides Sesshoumaru have seen suddenly fade away…. and once has finally returned to his fearful self _"Will you stop me, Sesshoumaru?"_

"_Unluckily, it is not my obligation to prevent you from wasting your time protecting those pathetic creatures, my lord."_Hearing his father words, Sesshoumaru burst out in cold mockery. At this very moment, nothing could be done to change the great demon strength of mind… even if he has to deal with the death itself, and Sesshoumaru does not feel like meddling with this absurdity anyhow.

_"Beside, as your lowly son, this Sesshoumaru would never dare question your sanity for committing any decision, even though he find it absolutely ridiculous of you doing such a thing, father."_

Save for the defiant stare, Inutaisho sigh. _"Do not mention my wife and child with such imprudent speech,Sesshoumaru. You are already cursed for your inability to love someone, please do not let everyone loose ability of loving you - for even I would not achieve any victory without the loyal people who loves me, together with their support."_

_"Thank you for your admonition, but I am quite capable of ruling my own place in the world with no such thing,my lord." _Inuyoukai retort_,_never let go of his distinctive egoistic confidence.

"_So,that is why you stand up against your father , breaking the rule and wander off on your own, in order to indicate your capabilities and conquer your own place in the world?_" Enquired the great demon, as he formulates his speculation into words._" Do you despise being the western heir that badly, Sesshoumaru?"_

_"My path is that of a conquerer…"_ Sesshoumaru answered , as honest as he never did before in his life."_And I merely leaving to granted myself the choice of freedom-the ability to live my life exactly the way I am, away from the possibility of becoming the replacement of you and let it continue like so generation after generations,father."_

Sesshoumaru complete his sentence,unable to fool himself from the trepidation chilling down to his spine after pronounced such insolent affirmation directly at the great demon lord, yet Inuyoukai prince standing tall, with fire determination burning in his eyes, most willingly to face the conviction of his crime without asking for forgiveness nor making excuse.

Minutes later,Sesshoumaru braced himself for the chastisement which never come.

"_I have figure out as much..._"

Clouded with snow,the cold winds blow shrilling on the leafless bough, and Inunotaisho remaining still. Unlike their last encounter,there were neither burst of menacing snarl nor the possibility of lightening strike bashing across Sesshoumaru face,and the only factor which indicates his stance toward Sesshoumaru ideal is nothing but the dreariness hazed within Inutaiyoukai velvety timbre.

_"Sesshoumaru,do you have something to protect?"_

"_My dignity_." Sesshoumaru answered most immediately,as if he has always bear the need of answering such question in mind._"Unlike his father, who have chosen to throw away his pride saving the lives of a ningen and one despicable hanyou,this Sesshoumaru vowed to spend every single minutes of his lifetime protecting the pride of his dignity."_

In response of Inuyoukai presumptuous speech, Inutaiyoukai laugh.

"_You have quite admirable attitude,indeed,my child." _The great demon declaimed, allowing the blustering sea breeze flipped his furred cape to the side, revealing the unobstructed view of his wounded left arm,which continues drenching blood on the forest floor throughout their intensive conversation._ "However,it is highly recommend that you should never pronouncing such promising words far ahead of your time,since what future holds is left unknown,and you still have a million miles to go,Sesshoumaru."_

"_You are not making any sense...Chichiue." _

"_Am I ? One might require amount of time to simplify it all,but surely,there are several factors in our life happened without reason, Sesshoumaru."_ He reasoned , in attempt to bring overconfident attitude of his son slightly down to earth. _"You may unable to understand it right now,my son. But someday, you shall be able to find out that there is one certain thing in the lifetime ,which worth fighting for, above all else in the world ,let alone the greatest dignity and the life itself."_

_One certain thing in this world ,which worth fighting for, above the greatest dignity and the life itself ? _

Though hearing his father preaching hundreds of time before , this is the first time Sesshoumaru ever pay attention - and the very idea caught his mind most immediately, but before he could truly understand about what exactly does the Taiyoukai truly imply and how long one would be able to archeived such goal,Sesshoumaru realized,it was the time this conversation has finally brought to an end.

And as much as he refused to admit the veracity of his secret, inside the deepest corner of Sesshoumaru heart,the Inuyoukai hoping his father would not consider whatever happened tonight as their last meeting.

* * *

><p>The moon was high above the cerulean night sky,indicates the darkest hour of the night, when Inutaisho finally gave up his stargazing then turn around to face his son. With their two set of amber eyes, Sesshoumaru and his father staring at each other in silence as if trying to reach inside each other mind. And the leniency lying inside the great demon eyes captivated Sesshoumaru tenacious spirit so much so Inuyoukai could not suppress feeling of scorching pain burning inside his chest.<p>

Thus, without further ado ,Inutaiyoukai summons the transformation of his true kind, before whispering the word of farewell to his child,then took off for the distant sky, disappeared among the misty air.

* * *

><p>The shrill laughter of human girl who jumps around in ecstasy, splashing salt water to the scolding Jaken and two headed dragon wakes Sesshoumaru from sinking any further into his childhood memory. With full amazement, the Taiyoukai study his young protégé with keen regard.<p>

Rin has been under his charge for a year now after the fateful day he revived her with Tenseiga. During these twelve months, he has her witness so many horrific incidents from the worst killing scenes to the most life threaten circumstances and nearly lost her life in attempt to gain the dimension of complete Meidou.

And not even a single moment Sesshoumaru has shielded his cold, pitiless, and lethal nature at any time in front of her presence, yet this fragile little girl never once make a request to return to her own kind, instead treated him with full respect and share her innocent affection despite the fact that he is a coldblooded demon.

Sometimes, he doubted Rin decision whether it was really made by her own choice or because of the inevitability of her orphanage. Nevertheless, the question continuously erase by the fact that he enjoy having her around rather than spending every single minute with his typical sycophantic green imp.

However, at this very moment, everything had changed.

After the glorious victory above the dark hanyou, his contribution in Inuyasha battle rewarded Sesshoumaru with the emersion of his very own sword, the destructive Bakusaiga, and the Taiyoukai finally freed himself from the superiority of his late father. Therefore, the time has come for him to officially walk his own path of conqueror and discover the secret behind the greatest conquest of one's lifetime the great Inu no taisho once mentioned about, back in their final confrontation.

Then again, Sesshoumaru realize that, as similar as doing warfare, the great triumph he about to gain shall never came without a price.

From now on, he could no longer travel with Rin since his strengthen notability shall granted him another level of danger, and this time nothing, even the sword of heaven would ever held the capability to protect young girl from facing her own death. Beside, with Inutaiyoukai compassion towards his human child, Sesshoumaru came to the epiphany that he shall never forgive himself if he was to hold her lifeless little body in his arms once again.

But, how could he abandon Rin after the journeys they went through together?

Sesshoumaru questioned himself, previous memory of the young girl keep flooding on his mind. Prior to his existence in her life, Rin was all alone,losing her ability to talk , and destined to live daily by the charity of villagers who providing her the meagers amount of food under the roof of ruining shelter.

Needless to say, it appears to the girl that he is the only relative left in this world,and despite the Taiyoukai best intention of letting her go, Rin would end up with the conclusion that Sesshoumaru does not love her anymore. Still, he could not insist to let her stay, knowing how his opponents shall see the advantage from her frail mortality and the significance of their relationship.

Thus, the Taiyoukai forced himself to make one crucial decision. It is returning Rin back to her humanity, in any safe place where she could live her life peacefully in a way that one happy human girl should be and properly educated ,so the girl would be able to determined her own destiny and stand up for herself when the time comes. And by that time,Rin maturity shall help her decide whether she really want to be with him or not.

Until then,so many preparation need to be made,and Sesshoumaru was never the one to waste time. He knows where exactly Rin should be ...and who shall made the perfect selection, taking the responsibility of the girl.

* * *

><p>Crimson ray painting across the evening sky , reminding him the twilight of her renaissance by the time Sesshoumaru reached Muzashi village.<p>

Fortunately, their trip to the western promontory has borrow so much of Rin energy and the child fall asleep as soon as they were carried by the wind, lending him some times to place her on the clearing in the heart of Inuyasha forest, and continues his flight to the human residence ,before she wakes up and start asking question from the oblivious Jaken.

Oddly enough, the girl has become attached to him very much lately since they were rejoined after the incident of Naraku downfall ,as if she was fear of being left behind again and he does not have the heart to shield her away, judging from what she has been through.

_Such problematic creature,indeed_. Inutaiyoukai remarked, lips curving in amusement even as the images of Rin gradually came to mind. Of course, he would never consider her defenceless nature as headache or nuisance,even though it is impossible for someone like him to be able to keep Rin without going through the great deal of trouble providing all the necessity and possible protection for one particular ethnicity he prefer not to deal with.

Still,he could not help but noting about how much this strange little human girl manage to inflect him so much like no one ever could during his long life.

Come to think of it, Sesshoumaru is quite certain how it would be truly unfair if Rin was to blame for her capability to evaporate the arctic shield he has build over hundreds of year in order to control his equanimity and merciless intend, since he was the one who blend himself to her need and ready to granted his sincerest consent to comply whatever it takes to make her happy…though he would never proclaim it directly.

And while it still be a wonder why would he ever let one human girl playing the significant part of his life, to walk the earth with Rin by his side is one of the greatest moment in his eternal lifetime and he shall miss her greatly ,resigning her custody into the hands of other.

* * *

><p>Halting himself from pondering on such inevitability, Sesshoumaru ceased his journey in front of the old priestess renovated shelter where Inuyasha and others resting by the bonfire, under the shadow of the giant pine tree.<p>

And it satisfied the Taiyoukai, seeing the human he intending to associate with, glance up at him with her head held high, only dewdrop of sweat gives away her fright.

"It's about time…Sesshoumaru?" Asked the Taijiya with knowing eyes, then letting go of the famous Hiraikotsu in her hands.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Sorrowful Departure

**DISCLAIMER:** All Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and their copyright owners. And for the beta readers, please do not hesitate to PM me. Your help would be greatly appreciated.

* * *

><p><strong>TOMORROW<br>**_**CHAPTER 2: SORROWFUL DEPARTURE  
>++++ Warning: Rated M for upcoming chapters. ++++<strong>_

The warmth of sunray dancing leisurely across Sesshoumaru tall frame, enveloping him with a touch of gentle hands cradling against his lonely spirit even as the wintry breeze strewing dry leaves from the fallen trees, revealing the breach on the timber ground.

Hear the sound of Nightingale chirping so high on the pile of fallen trees, Sesshoumaru began his path through the mortal community with tousled head little child travelling not far behind on the two-headed dragon back.

Surprisingly, the negotiation last night does really went on well; both Taijiya sibling was most willingly to takes the girl in, whereas Inuyasha, the priest ,and the priestess shall granted her fierce protection. Therefore, today shall be the last day of his duty… taking care of Rin.

Looking back the time they first met, Rin was just mere oddity, a human girl intending to save life of wounded stranger then end up being saved by his experiment of power ; she initiates the generous gesture and he returned her crossing destiny should end there, but in truth… it does not.

Little did he knows the girl was destine to flip his world upside down after the briefest moment she opened her eyes, blinking up at him innocently to the point he inevitably brought her along. And soon before he knows, he was willing to do anything in his power to keep her from harm even if it means to conquer Hades or death itself.

_Then again, even this Sesshoumaru could not cheat death thrice._

Sesshoumaru prompts himself. Certainly, he understands that human cannot avoid to progress; they able to get sick,old ,and die despite his great effort to keep her...it depends only in the matter of time before Rin mortality shall take her away from him.

Still, at least his decision of releasing Rin shall grant him sometime to sustain the longevity of her life and he going to free her for her own good, no matter how hard or hurtful it is.

* * *

><p>Stepping no further into the fate of their intertwining destiny, Inutaiyoukai marching closer into the outskirt of Muzashi , he could sense the gathering of human,smoke and fire,combined with fainted demonic energy even as the familiar surrounding seems to revoked Rin recent memory of being left behind.<p>

He secretly observes the child, feeling the trace of anxiety and her racing heartbeat even as the little girl raised a question at him with insecurity,fear muddling her scent.

"Um…Why are we heading to Kaede sama village again, Sesshoumaru sama?" Asked the girl,voice shaky…her small hands clutching so tightly at Aun bridle.

Notwithstanding the girl enquiry , Sesshoumaru en route through the earthen walkway leading the exact destination he has in mind. At this hour of the day , Jaken probably awaiting with her personal belongings in front of the old miko's door, and he just wanted to escort Rin there before the sun getting too high. But the anguish look on her face has ceased him cold ,and the Inutaiyoukai eventually changed his mind.

He decided to respond to her question,ever so inertly, giving away the slightest clue of his proposal in order to relieve her fear,and aiming for success, even for a little while.

"_Between the Taijya and I…"_ Sesshoumaru pronounces coldly, his eyes roaming in distance._ "We have some business to attend."_

"I see….in that case," Rin murmured quietly, as she was convinced by the Taiyoukai's piece of then pull out a small parcel from her kilted kimono, seaching through her various possession as if looking for something, and pick out one glistening carapace she collected from the western seashore ,before asking him one more question.

"Would you mind if Rin want Kohaku to have this wonderful shell from your favorite seashore… like a good luck charm to chase bad thing away,since Sesshoumaru-sama is only protect Rin now and Kohaku is no longer with us?"

"_You may do as you please..." _Rocking thorough the core by the girl simple entreaty, Sesshoumaru concealed his vulnerable moment even as voicing out his unresponsive commentary,then turns away.

* * *

><p>Time slowly pass by even as Sesshoumaru and Rin making their way through the rural household where all the villagers busy securing their houses in the preparation of the upcoming snowstorm.<p>

Even so, the unearthly beauty of Inutaiyoukai has brought a great deal of attention from the crowd with every steps he takes closer to the holy shrine , including one strange little child who beaming at him from the back of her regal embellished beast.

Mesmerizing by her blissful smile, the cheery sound of her voice, and the way her silent adoration showing evidently through those sparkling brown eyes, the Taiyoukai unable to prevent himself from returning the girl affectionate gesture with one fainted smile of his own, while they strolling down the river shore, headed to the end of their wonderful twelve months of journey without any hesitation.

* * *

><p>The alliances were united at the assembly ground by the time Sesshoumaru and his human child has arrived at the if both of them were their long lost friends, everyone was waiting to welcome the girl to her new big family with the expression of joy while Kohaku is waving at Rin with the biggest smile painted on his face.<p>

Rin too, was very happy to see her adopted brother so much so the girl spontaneously leap off the walking Aun to hug him fiercely in front of the old miko's home. But before she could proceed to do anything further, Inuyasha emerged from the wooden doorway, with something scorching green struggling to break free from his long finger nails.

And as the white form of his master came to sight, Jaken breaks himself free from Inuhanyou's hand and tumble down gracelessly but manage to prop himself in the proper kneeling gesture. He then looking up to his lordship, inhales deeply as if he is about to say something on the top of his voice, but as he looking in to Sesshoumaru placid eyes, instead of talking too much as he usually does, the little demon simply address his master and bow respectfully. "Sesshoumaru Sama."

And with that, Miroku secretly made an eyes contact with the Taijiya and everyone swiftly remove themselves from the area, letting Rin spends the most important moment with her lord, alone.

"_Rin."_ Stated the demon lord, in cold manner as he wants this conversation to end without further ado._"This is where you departed …alone."_

* * *

><p>For one second later, the girl expression was blank, and on the blink of the eyes—her happy little world came crashing down as Rin manage to interpret the commandment of her lord.<p>

She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, but hesitated to plead him to change his mind. Because, this is Sesshoumaru Sama, his word is the law and she knew how gravely decisive her lord is. Then again, tears seem to be the only way she could think of to bargain his reconsideration at this very moment.

"WHY, Sesshoumaru Sama?" The girl queries, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Why are you leaving Rin behind?"

Sesshoumaru serenely look at his adopted acquaintance, then simply turn around, and walks away …letting the inquisition dies down without any response.

"Sesshoumaru Sama!" Rin shout her heart out and run after him; her small hands sought his long sleeve and clutch themselves around the rich fabric. The Taiyoukai halt his step and glance down to her tearful eyes, even as the little girl pressing him with another question.

"Why can Rin no longer stay with you?" The little girl sobbed, tightening her grip on his robe. "Doesn't Sesshoumaru Sama love Rin anymore?"

While the question asked and the answer expected, a second feels like years for Rin and Sesshoumaru was never the one who talks. Yet, the girl waits for her answer quietly, avoiding her tears from marring the white fabric captured in her hands.

And eventually, Sesshoumaru finally provided Rin the answer she seeks…

"_The caged bird will never learn to fly under its long captive wings…"_ That was the demon lord response, cold as ice as he usually was. _"I am merely granted you freedom, to destine your fate under your own will. And in order to be so, it required for you, to live among the humanity, as a human."_

Being only seven years old child, it is too complicated for the girl to be able to comprehend the thorough meaning of her lord philosophic response. However, with the meager knowledge she has for his preference of wordplay, Rin manage to roughly understood the idea of what Sesshoumaru has informed her earlier.  
>And that was when another question needs to be raise.<p>

"Well, then...do you mean for Rin to stay here, permanently?" Asked Rin, searching her lord's face.

"_Do you notice the chrysalis secure itself under that Tachibana branch, Rin?"_ Sesshoumaru replied, while guiding the human girl to look up at the weeping mandarin tree located alongside the village stream. By doing so, the Taiyoukai aspire to voice out the proper answer while soothing her worry without provoking any expectation or future commitment at the same time. Therefore, to bring up the apparent example from the development of butterfly would be the wisest attempt in this current situation. "_When the winter passed by, the inside caterpillar will transform to the splendid butterfly…leaving its cocoon, then take flight freely under its own wings. You too… shall one day lead your own destiny and able to make the decision for what is right for you, when the time comes."_

"So, until Rin grew up and become the butterfly, Rin must stay here and cannot be with you. Is that correct?" By saying so, Rin sob quietly before loosening her hands from his silken sleeve. She is now fully understood that her lord will never change his mind. And she must wait for the day she grew up to be with him again. But until then, all she could do is crying-for the feeling of departed with her lord is breaking her heart and the road lays ahead is not at all assuring for a girl who is about to separated with the only relative she has left in this world and must be raise in the far away village, though by the people she is quite familiar with.

So very overwhelming by her grief, the girl buries her face in her hands and starts to whimper. The sound of her lament was resounding throughout the area and Rin was so engross with her emotional breakdown so much so she barely notice the weight of large clawed hand applied on her small shoulder.

"_Rin, listen to me .This is some matter I demand for your understanding."_As he trying to comfort the young Rin, Sesshoumaru aware that he has speak more than he ever does in his long life over this occurrence which only took place in a day. Yet, he knew that he owes an explanation for Rin and they must understand each other before he entrusted her to this human village completely. "_This is not at all an everlasting farewell. And I shall be seeing you again, when it comes to appropriate occasion. Do you __not__ understand this, Rin? "_

Felt the magnitude of the demon lord inquisition, Rin hushed. She look up to him, using the back of her hands rubbing against the redden eyelids in attempt to wipe her tears away, then nods. "Yes, my lord. "

With the little girl answer, they were staring at each other for a very long time. And in such quiet moment, the look of forlorn in Rin eyes makes the demon lord unable to help himself but gently patting the girl on the head, while the little girl reluctantly responded to his touch by wrapping her tiny palms on his free hand, as if to plead for more time to elongates his departure.

Even so, the Taiyoukai do not wish to have his presence lingers, for knowing it will only caused Rin even more time to overcome her intense sorrow. Therefore, he slowly separates himself from the girl, genuinely glided on his summoned demonic cloud and gradually floats away…leaving the only human he held dear behind, and vanished among the winter sky.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


End file.
